The War Of The Hearts
by Kasabian
Summary: Kingdom Hearts & Pocket Monsters Present The War Of The Hearts: As Sora,Riku,Kari get A mission from the King Mickey to find Awnsem & are sent to the Pokemon world.Satoshi & friends must help Sora save the world again.Kh and Pocketmonsters couples.Rated R


Yo peeps this is trial fanfic I will continue if people review anyway I got this off top of my head while listening to KHII music on advance shipping video so review if you want me to continue. Any ideas will be welcomed . This is a Kingdom Hearts and Pocket Monster crossover and is set after Kingdom hearts 2 and on Pocket monsters after Sinnoh saga. Note: I haven't watched all of it I am only as far dubbed as gone so I might

Pocket Monster &

**The Kingdoms Of Heart Presents**

**The War Of The **

**Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Yue Festival part 1 – The Mysterious Attacker. 

_Narrator:_ It's was another beautiful sunny day at Pallet towns southern beach and Ash and co were at the Yue Festival (Moon Festival) and there was balloon Runatone (Lunartone) floating about and trainers and people alike walking around enjoying the day. But also Satoshi and friends are having some well deserved Rest and relaxation over at the beach, which they haven't been on in ages.

"Satoshi what are you going to do after the festival?" Asked Yukito (Max)

"Hmm not sure" said Satoshi stroking is little buddy Pikachuu " I guess I help my mom and Barrierd "

"Oh I guess I could help my dad at the gym and help Kenji (Tracey) and Yukanari" (Samuel Oak)

"What about you Haruka?" said Ash glancing over to his brown haired friend who seemed to be in dreamland.

"Haruka are you their?" said Satoshi looking at her then realising she was thinking so she couldn't hear him.

I wonder what Haruka thinking about? Thought Satoshi.

Haruka woke up from her daze with many eyes looking at her and she suddenly forgot what she was thinking about just a few seconds ago.

"Huh" said May "something the matter?"

The others fell on floor at her answer.

"Haruka … Satoshi asked you what you're planning to do after the festival said Shuu (Drew) sighing.

Haruka out her hand on her chin thoughtfully "I guess I be practising for future contests and get ready for the Sinnoh Contests as I yet to enter them"

Satoshi asked everyone what he or she wanted to do until they reached Koji.

"Koji what are you planning to do?" said Satoshi as he looked intensely at his greatest rival for the title of Pokemon Master.

"Simple do a few films, interviews take on Elite four again and simple train and enter a few tournaments and adventures" said Koji coolly and he then lied down on the sand looking up into deep blue sky. "I wonder who else is out there?"

"Sakura what are planning to do?" said Kasumi looking at her friend happily.

"Well I be going where Koji kun goes said Sakura giggling looking at him "And Taking on any contest I come across and supporting Koji – kun anyway I can".

"It looks like Sakura – Chan got her future worked out," said Hikari making a hint towards Koji and Sakura.

Nyasu chuckled

"It seems that way" said Shigeru "But we shouldn't tease them too much"

"Shigeru since when were you being nice guy," teased Kasumi

"We have to grow up sometime" said Shigeru looking at misty with his usual cheeky grin"

"The dance tonight" said Hiroshi (Ritchie) "Who's going with who?"

"I almost forgot" said Satoshi scratching his head.

"Well Koji and Sakura already taken" said Masumune (Morrison)

"Who said I was going" said Koji sleepily "I might just stay in woods in the shade and sleep".

"Oh come on Koji – kun your such a boring guy" said Sakura "You never go to these balls or dancers".

"I don't go cause its pointless and noisy and troublesome" said Koji yawned "I am sure one of the other guys would love to go with you"

"Humph be like that see if I care" said Sakura walking off annoyed.

"How troublesome" said Koji sitting up and looking at into the ocean.

"I am going for a swim" said Koji jumping up and slipping out of his Caribbean shirt and diving into the water.

"Come on in the water is great" said Koji "Its nice and cool"

They looked at each other then out to Koji.

"Wait for us" said Satoshi "Come on Pikachuu"

Pika pika pi (wait for me!!) said Pikachuu

"What about Sakura?" said Shuu

"She be fine," shouted back Haruka

"I am going to look for her" said Shuu walking towards the path out of the beach.

Shuu heads back to her hotel room but no ones in.

I wonder where she could be? Thought Shuu as he walked across the town road where people were buying chatting amongst other stuff.

Shuu sighed "I guess I might as well go back to the beach before they wonder where I have gone"

But just before he was going to head back he caught a glimpse of what might have been Sakura in her t – shirt and bikini pants.

"Sakura" said Shuu "is that you?"

"Shuu why are you here" said Sakura still sounding annoyed.

"Everyone is worried about you so I came to look for you" said Shuu brushing is hair from his face. (Well is anyone really that worried?)

Sakura got up onto her feet.

"Well ok I head back" said Sakura "To have a quick swim".

"By the way if you want to I go to the ball with you if you want?" Said Shuu smiling warmly at her.

"Ok" said Sakura smiling back.

Shuu stared at her in shock for a few seconds.

That was easy than I expected thought Shuu

"Come on what are you waiting for" said Sakura walking on ahead.

It took Shuu and Sakura 10 minutes to get back to the beach and sun was 2:30 pm in afternoon.

"Hey theirs Shuu and Sakura" said Yukito "Over Here"

"Hey guys," said Sakura happily "sorry to make you worry"

"Worry?" Teased Shigeru "we weren't worried"

"Humph" said Sakura "how rude"

"Come on get in the water" said Satoshi "Your missing all the fun"

The Pokemon were on the beach except Heigani (Corphish), Pikachuu, Eipam (Aipom).

"Ok" said Sakura pulling off her shirt and leaving it on the towel and now she was wearing white bikini outfit and brought out her curves nicely.

Koji watched Sakura get in the water and then a green glow from underneath him got his attention.

What is that thought Koji he put on his snorkel device which loud him to breathe in the water and dived down towards it.

The green glow originated from what looks like under water ruins.

Koji swam in front of it and placed his palm on the light.

"I have finally found you!" said voice from within the light.

Suddenly explosion of energy shot sending Koji flying and the water around lit right up to the service.

"What the in hell is going on said Masumune

What the hell was that thought Koji as he stopped him self a quite good distance from the explosion source where the light was.

A few seconds later some small black hands came out of the green light and then three more black shadowy creatures emerged from the light.

What the fuck? Is that thought Koji "a new Pokemon?"

The creature was about 3 foot tall black shadowy colure and with glowing yellow eyes and had black whisky things out of the top of its head.

The light had disappeared but the strange creatures remained.

The creatures moved swiftly towards Koji.

Shit they coming after me and I don't have Pokemon with me thought Koji as he began to swim to the surface with creatures high on his heel.

"Where is Koji kun?" said Haruka looking around for him or any sign.

I was going to ask him to if he wanted to go with the ball with me instead or somewhere else thought Haruka her finger on perched on her rose red lips wonderingly.

Koji got to the surface and the weird creatures leap out at him, which all four of them were focused on Koji.

"Koji – Kun" said Haruka swimming towards him a bit worried from the look on his face "Are you ok?"

"Haruka – Chan stay away" said Koji "Its too dangerous"

Koji dived back down and the creature followed.

Koji found hard to underwater than surface so attempted numerous times dodge them.

He could some people screaming probably scared seeing such strange creatures.

Its lack of concentration caused him to be hit hard in the stomach from the creature.

Is this the end thought Koji

Koji felt weird and a strange black key shaped blade appeared in his hand.

"Wow what is this?" thought Koji "Is it some kind of weapon to fight them with".

He felt powerful all of a sudden and charged and slashed at the attack which suddenly faded away into the sea.

And then vanquished the creature around while moving a lot faster in the ocean he thought possible.

Wicked thought Koji I am like super warrior

He jumped out of the water and lunged at the creature, which is furry little friend was struggling to keep at bay and vanquished with little trouble and then landed on to the sandy beach in graceful manor.

"What just happened?" said Satoshi confused

"For once I agree with you" said Koji "I don't know my self.

**To be continued ………**

_Narrator: well what a shocking event that just transpired here. What is that mysterious sword? Who were the Shadowy Creatures? And where did the Light come from? You better keep reading to find out!_

**Please read and review thank you have the next chapter up by Thursday – in Weston American time zone. **

**Next chapter: The Yue Festival – The Yue Ball!!! **


End file.
